oproleplayingfandomcom-20200214-history
Kosaka Isshin
Regrets and Remembrance: Isshin is referred to as "Izanami" and the "Blade Thief" by Admiral Warren D. Ralph | epithet = | bounty = At least 312,500,000 | dfname = シキシキの実 | dfename = Shiki Shiki no Mi | dfmeaning = Weaving Weaving Fruit | dftype = }} "Blade Thief" Kosaka Isshin is an elite operative of the Black Widow Pirates that currently acts as their Head of Operations under the alias .The Assembly: Isshin introduces himself as the Head of Operations to Alessandra. He is a founding member of the crew and one of their most vital, for he is in charge of the vast empire's operations and is a proxy for Daddy L. Legs when the situation requires it.Fugitives: Isshin explains his circumstances for joining the Black Widow PiratesThe Assembly: Isshin is placed as Daddy L. Legs' proxy. He allegedly possesses a former identity by the name of Charmers Dion, who was once a in the ,Fugitives: Charmers Dion is revealed as a Vice Admiral. but the details behind this aspect of the man are concealed. Though, it appears as if this identity is connected to former Admirals Alfred Glave and Warren D. RalphRegrets and Remembrance: Isshin displays fondness towards Admiral Ralph and Glave. Appearance Gallery Isshin War Attire.png|Isshin during wartime, in his younger years. IsshinFinal.png|Isshin's general combat appearance. Isshin_Casual_General.jpg|Isshin in more western clothing. Personality Relationships Black Widow Pirates Isshin, being the Head of Operations in the Black Widow Pirates, carries full authority over all lesser members. This is evident by the fact that nobody voiced a complaint about him spearheading the meeting to discuss the attack on Xros Pirates.The Assembly: Isshin heads the strategy meeting. That being said, due to the individual strengths and eccentricities of the members of the Black Widow Pirates, there is little that Isshin can do in the way of actually convincing people. This is especially true when he does not have access to proper strategic information that Legs kept classified, as he was bombarded with questions and concerns about the validity of Legs' overall plan of attack.The Assembly: Isshin gets criticized for the plan's lack of thought. However, Isshin takes pride in the Black Widow Pirates' strength when compared to others, pointing out that these plans will not be compromised due to the strength of the Black Widow Pirates preventing any action from third party interference, specifically calling the Black Widow Pirates the "future monarch" of the Blue Sea.The Assembly: Isshin speaks of the Black Widow Pirates as the future monarch of the Blue Sea. Daddy L. Legs During her time as Fukuoka Koyuki, the Black Widow had loved Isshin with all of her heart. The kindness he exhibited in such a perilous situation was one that she had never received before, especially considering the discrimination against her powers. While he did not reciprocate this affection due to ignorance, Isshin valued the life of Koyuki as a precious comrade. When Koyuki was targeted by a Vice Admiral, Isshin had dared to sacrifice his frail life without hesitation to protect Koyuki, believing that her strength would guide their country to a new era. As it stands, the relationship between the two does not appear to be romantically inclined. Whether that was due to Legs becoming engrossed in her responsibility as a Pirate Captain, or other reasons, is left undisclosed. However, Isshin does not seem to forgive depiction of his Captain in a negative light. He is also very trusting of her plans, scrutinizing other members of the Black Widow Pirates for doubting her intentions.The Assembly: Isshin strongly rebuttals against issues brought up by Thatch and Wilhelmina. Although, he does note that the Captain's tendency to run late to important meetings is not a good habit, and thus forces himself to align willpower with her to gain access to her thoughts.The Assembly: Isshin fuses his willpower with Legs. The Empress and Izanami are both rather cordial with one another when they meet, and are able to joke about things such as tardiness and non-consenting fusion of willpower, though Isshin apologizes for the unintended side-effects.The Arrival: Legs complains about Isshin's mind fusion, and Isshin apologizes. Isshin and Legs, at some point in time, conceived Soren together. Whether this means their relationship continues to be romantic is unknown.Man of Steel: Soren states that, as the child of Isshin and Legs, he will fight any manner of opponent. Aoshin Although the two were acquainted during their time in prison, they did not bear a strong relationship in the slightest. In the present day, Isshin and Aoshin are seemingly on equal terms. Despite Aoshin finding Isshin's serious attitude somewhat cumbersome, he doesn't appear to pay it any mind. Likewise, Isshin finds Aoshin's perverted attitudes somewhat grating, but he is fully aware of the Izanagi's strength within the Crew. To this end, he mentions that nobody besides Aoshin and Wolfgang could reliably take Sengoku's head.The Arrival: Isshin states only Aoshin and Wolfgang could take Sengoku's head. Fukuoka Soren Soren is not only Isshin's student, but his son.The Assembly: Soren refers to Isshin as "sensei."Man of Steel: Soren states that, as the child of Isshin, he will fight any manner of opponent. They have an amicable relationship, and Isshin trusts Soren to protect his office while he is gone.The Assembly: Isshin asks Soren to protect his office in his stead. Although Soren highly respects Isshin as a father, his exact views on his son are unknown. Isshin is, allegedly, a former Marine under the name of Charmers Dion. As such, his relationship with the present Marines is quite different from most Pirates. He does not appear to be directly antagonistic to veterans such as Alfred Glave and Warren D. Ralph. In fact, he individually went to Tariland Island to pay his respects to the deceased Admiral. Although he told the Golden Fist that his visit was due to the honor of the Black Widow Pirates as warriors, there seemed to be an element of familiarity the Pirate displayed when talking to Glave's grave. In addition, he refused to let a petty conflict with Ralph dishonor Glave's death. Likewise, when confronting Ralph, he did not wish to fight him in the slightest. Even throughout their intense conflict, the majority of Isshin's efforts were focused on diplomacy, whether that was for Ralph's sake or his own is a mystery. However, he noted Ralph's current mental state was by no means 'sensible', but he appeared familiar with it nonetheless. As Ralph delved further into mental instability, Isshin continued to become angered at his refusal to listen, finally making use of his Devil Fruit powers and a potentially lethal attack in order to bring sense to him. Notably, following the Admiral's disappearance, Isshin has a hunch that he is involved with these state of affairs, but refuses to mention anything to his comrades.The Assembly: Isshin conceals his involvement with Ralph. Abilities and Powers Being the Head of Operations for the Black Widow Pirates, Kosaka Isshin is one of the most influential men in the world. His decisions shape the growth and stability of the empire belonging to the Yonko Daddy L. Legs, which includes her magnanimous territories and armies. Without his guidance, the citizens and soldiers of the Black Widow would be ruined, and few would know of opportune areas to conquer territory. It is for this very reason that Isshin has been dubbed The Assembly: Isshin is introduced as Izanami., for he created the structure of the world that "Izanagi" must now protect. Although not possessing a strict combat role among the Black Widow Pirates, he is nonetheless one of the Yonko's closest subordinates, and possesses power befitting of one. He has established himself a fearsome reputation across the New World and beyond as the as a man who steals both technique and lives with his blade. His presence forces inferior combatants to cower, every action he takes is a demonstration of his strength, and every battle he takes part in leads to victory. To this end, he has served as a proxy for his Captain on several occasions.The Assembly: Isshin acts as Legs' proxy. Isshin himself bore enough skill to fight on-par with an Admiral to the point where he forced him to retreat, lest he incur the wrath of the Black Widow Pirates. Notably, during this confrontation, Isshin was not making use of his full strength. Even the likes of Alessandra acknowledged Isshin's strength, but noted his aura as "steadfast" and not prone to violence.The Assembly: Alessandra refers to Isshin as steadfast, but a capable warrior. Physical Prowess Isshin is an extremely powerful physical combatant, with enough strength to go head-to-head with the likes of Warren D. Ralph in multiple physical clashes without being forced on the defensive, all the while the environment around them had been rendered asunder due to their individual strengths. In fact, their initial clash between sword and fist caused the entirety of Tariland Island's small town to be awakened by a thunderous roar, despite both combatants holding back. Said roar was accompanied with a strong shockwave that reached the island's outskirts. He is capable of imbuing his strikes with enough strength that the air pressure that releases from a half-hearted swing can cause the ground to shift in response, creating a makeshift barrier from the soil. His strength was enough to even disrupt an attack from the Admiral itself by pushing his sword against the man's shin, which had been raised to perform a powerful . Isshin's raw speed, agility and dexterity is enough to make use of afterimages with strict ease. Likewise, he was capable of effortlessly keeping on-pace with the Gold Fist, despite the Admiral's attacks all being blitz-like. The momentum he drew from his speed continuously empowered his attack and defense, balancing any differences in strength. His balance and self-control is also notable, for despite various changes in terrain, his stances and attacks were not compromised in the slightest. Isshin also bears considerable endurance and durability. Despite repeated physical clashes and onslaughts of attacks from Ralph, he continued to fight at such a high scale without once showing signs of exhaustion. However, following the battle and extensive use of his Devil Fruit powers, he did seem drained. Devil Fruit Isshin wields the Shiki Shiki no Mi, and with it has become a "Weaving Human" (機織り人間, Hataori Ningen). Isshin has possessed the fruit since, at the very least, his initial prison sentence in and has continued to improve his mastery over the Devil Fruit.Prison Break: Isshin uses his Devil Fruit to weave another opponent's attack into his own. Through his Devil Fruit, Isshin has gained the power of "weaving" two or more physical phenomena together. These can range from objects such as swords, spatial points, and even willpower.The Assembly: Isshin fuses his willpower with Daddy L. Legs. The Devil Fruit's powers are incredibly versatile and have accordingly granted him considerable perks as a military asset to the Black Widow Pirates. In order to weave two phenomena together, Isshin must be in contact with both phenomena first before applying his powers onto them. With regards to objects such as swords, Isshin can seemingly weave up to thirty swords into a single sword at any given time, before releasing all of them simultaneously, and re-weaving them later. When weaving and unweaving, the object in question begins to glow with a white light, before fading away.The Assembly: Isshin glows with a white aura. A primary facet of this ability that he uses in combat is the ability to "weave" together the energy from his opponent's attack into his own, as seem during his prison break in Wano Country. Despite possessing an extremely weak body, upon touching the sword of an enemy, he wove the strength of that attack into his legs, performing a kick powerful enough to kill him in a single strike.Prison Break: Isshin redirects a slash's energy to his own body, taking down an enemy. He can also use this same ability to redirect energy towards the ground, creating large shockwaves in the process. Albeit, close contact with such energy was still enough to leave him on the verge of death.Widowed Black: Isshin redirects an attack's energy into the ground. Fighting Style Swordsmanship Isshin's primary fighting style is shown to be swordsmanship. His style appears to be versatile and focuses on fundamentals as opposed to specific techniques. Isshin can effortlessly adapt his style to meet any opponent, whether it be in physical clashes or otherwise. Combined with the man's immense physical parameters, Isshin was able to fight on equal footing with a Marine Admiral specializing in physical combat. He also displays the ability to effortlessly perform flying slash attacks combined with his own Devil Fruit powers that can nullify the strength of incredible punches performed by Ralph, and with enough speed that the main brunt of the attack did not make contact with him. Muken Zento-ryu (無剣全盗流, Muken Zentō-ryū; lit. "Empty Sword, Complete Theft Style"): Rokushiki Isshin is also, through an unknown method, capable of using (六式, Six Powers). He appears to be highly proficient, if not a master in its use, due to the extent of the skill he demonstrated in his fight against a Marine Admiral who has heavily trained in its use. Although he did not name the technique, he appeared to use a high-speed maneuver reminiscent of Soru. He is also capable of making use of both the and techniques, utilizing them simultaneously in order to create a devastating omni-directional attack against the Admiral. *'Rankyaku Kutai' (嵐脚躯体, Tempest Kick Body): A technique that combines the use of high-speed afterimages with the signature technique. Through an intense "twitch"-like movement throughout the whole body, reminiscent of the Rankyaku motion, Isshin is capable of forcing his afterimages to explode in a burst of sharp air when making contact with another surface. Its strength was formidable enough to force a Marine Admiral to rely on a Haki-imbued attack to dispel it, despite Isshin's attack not being imbued with Haki. Haki Intelligence Weapons History Past Isshin was remarked to be a prized from the . However, a silent protest against the actions of the corrupt Daimyo lead him to be imprisoned by a by the name of Charmers Dion. While in prison, Daddy L. Legs, who went under the name Fukuoka Koyuki, would find herself in love with him due to his benevolent demeanor despite his perilous situation. He would share his food with her and find comfort in knowing that at least one of them would survive this ordeal. For undisclosed reasons outside of his protest, he was placed on death's row, and thus gave even more of his food to the woman as another act of protest. When the prison break was organized between Aoshin and Koyuki, Isshin was one of the major players that contributed to their fighting force. Despite his sickly nature, his abilities enabled him to fight back against any number of onslaughts without any fear. However, when Koyuki had been targeted by a Vice Admiral with a lethal technique, Isshin knew there was only one option available to him. Rushing in with all his strength, he diverted the rocket-like attack aimed at Koyuki and, with his , directed that very energy to the ground. The subsequent explosion and the effort he exerted in travelling at great speeds broke his frail body, until he was motionless and believed to be dead. As Koyuki and Aoshin escaped the island on a Marine's vessel with Isshin's body, they found that his heart was still beating and that there was a possibility for him to live. Koyuki immediately performed first-aid while a on board the Marine vessel was quickly forced into cooperation, stabilizing Isshin's condition and allowing him to live. After several years, he would grow in infamy as the Head of Operations for the Black Widow Pirates. Major Battles Bounty Trivia Quotes *(To Black Widow Pirates' underlings) "As a survivor of that event, let me finish off the rest of the story. Your beloved navigator here doesn't have any intention of showing the Captain in any light besides that of a red one, after all."Widowed Black: Isshin interrupts Aoshin. *(To Warren D. Ralph) "We are not like the other Yonko. The Black Widow Pirates are an empire composed of the finest warriors. I am here, much like you all, to represent the Black Widow Pirates and pay our respects to Sir Glave. Regardless of the differences in our ideals, he was a warrior worthy of respect. But I am also here on behalf of the Black Widow to give you all a warning. If you dare to interrupt our activities in the fragile state you are in, we will not hesitate to engage in war with the entire World Government. So think carefully as you approach me, Admiral Ralph. I am fully willing to fire the beacon of war." *(To Black Widow Pirates) "I will now formally act in the capacity of Daddy L. Legs' representative, now that my willpower has been woven with her own. From herein, the answers I speak have been consulted with Legs' thoughts directly. As such, the words I speak are the law of the Black Widow."The Assembly: Isshin fuses his willpower with Legs. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Black Widow Pirates